


If You Can't Give Me All, Give Me Nothing (Traducción)

by lbp98l, stellewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fae Peter Hale, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Peter Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pet Names, Peter is SOFT for Stiles, Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles loves dogs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/pseuds/stellewrites
Summary: Stiles había discutido consigo mismo durante más de una semana después de que se le ocurriera la idea.Había crecido con historias de criaturas malévolas y furtivas que vivían en el bosque a las afueras de su pequeño pueblo. Recordó a Melissa contándoles historias de hombres que se creían más inteligentes que los monstruos, hombres que habían ido al bosque pidiendo favores y deseos, pero que volvían siendo diferentes. Ambos con las manos y las mentes vacías."Aunque a veces", susurró en la tenue luz de su dormitorio. "No volvían en absoluto".Pero solo le bastó echar un vistazo a la cara pálida y dolorida de su hermano para alejar los 21 años de advertencias y charlas y decidir ir directamente al corazón del bosque. Siguió la canción que le hablaba a su Chispa para encontrar a una de las criaturas que vivían en lo profundo, con la esperanza de llegar a un trato para mantener a su familia y pueblo a salvo este invierno.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Can't Give Me All, Give Me Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390598) by [stellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/pseuds/stellewrites). 



La luna colgaba en lo alto del cielo, reflejando la luz suficiente para que Stiles pudiera atravesar los árboles sin demasiados problemas. Había perdido de vista su pueblo hace muchos giros y no estaba seguro de cómo encontraría el camino de regreso, pero eso era un problema para más tarde. Siguió avanzando, siguiendo el tirón desde lo más profundo de su pecho, dejando que lo guiara a donde sabía que iba a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Esperaba desesperadamente que ni Scott ni su padre se hubieran despertado para ver que ya no estaba dormido en su cama, sabrían exactamente dónde había ido y no quería que lo siguieran. Pero había elegido deliberadamente esta noche para venir al bosque porque sabía que las posibilidades de que notaran que se había escapado eran escasas. Su padre, el sheriff del pueblo, había tenido un largo día patrullando la frontera del pueblo y Melissa se había alojado en la cabaña de curación para cuidar de algunos de los ciudadanos más débiles, ya que estaban cada vez más enfermos a medida que el frío del invierno golpeaba con fuerza, como era responsabilidad de la sanadora principal.

Tristemente, Scott era uno de los afligidos, aunque optó por quedarse en casa, no queriendo ocupar un lugar en la cabaña de curación cuando sabía que su madre podría examinarlo cuando llegara a casa.

El hermano de Stiles tenía problemas para respirar durante los largos meses de invierno y el clima frío de este año no era bueno. Sabía que solo empeoraría. Scott apenas había tenido la oportunidad de recuperarse de la enfermedad del año pasado cuando los signos reveladores del invierno habían comenzado este año. Había prometido cuidar de su hermano mientras Melissa y John trabajaban durante el día, pero a medida que la condición de Scott empeoraba, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse quieto mientras perdía a su hermano.

Había estado leyendo sobre brujería y hechizos, para preocupación de su padre, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera curar a Scott y los demás ciudadanos. Comprendía la cautela de su padre, su pueblo no era el más abierto, especialmente con lo que vivía tan cerca en el bosque que estaba junto a ellos. Pero si su destierro significaba que podía salvar vidas, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse. Había estado practicando con su poder lenta y secretamente durante años, las únicas personas que sabían de su Chispa eran su padre, Melissa y Scott. No podía hacer mucho, pero aún se sentía tan emocionado cuando podía leer durante la noche usando su propia Chispa como fuente de luz. Su madre había muerto cuando era joven, pero le había dicho, incluso hasta su último suspiro, que ese poder solo debía usarlo para el bien y él se había tomado muy en serio sus palabras.

Pero a pesar de la insinuación de su madre de que había un gran poder dentro de él, no había encontrado nada que pudiera ayudarlo en los libros que Claudia había dejado atrás, por lo que su "gran poder" aparentemente no tenía ninguna utilidad.

Un libro había hablado de runas con gran detalle, por lo que Stiles se había pasado un día entero cubriendo su casa y su tierra en tallas protectoras con la esperanza de mantener el frío, así como cualquier peligro, fuera. Se aseguró de que sus fuegos duraran más de lo que deberían, que sus pequeñas raciones de comida parecieran llenarlos más y que todos obtuvieran un sueño más reparador después de un largo día. Pero aún sentía que no era suficiente cuando escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Scott o veía sus manos temblorosas alcanzar su medicamento, a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que ya había hecho mucho por ellos.

Stiles había discutido consigo mismo durante más de una semana después de que se le ocurriera la idea. Había crecido con historias de criaturas malévolas y furtivas que vivían en el bosque a las afueras de su pequeño pueblo. Recordó a Melissa contándoles historias de hombres que se creían más inteligentes que los monstruos, hombres que habían ido al bosque pidiendo favores y deseos, pero que volvían siendo diferentes. Ambos con las manos y las mentes vacías.

 _"Aunque a veces"_ , susurró en la tenue luz de su dormitorio. _"No volv_ _ían_ _en absoluto"._

Aquellos que pensaban que habían burlado a una de las criaturas volvían para descubrir que su familia o amigos habían desaparecido, la memoria del pueblo de ellos desvanecida. Les dijo, que una vez, a alguien le había tomado tanto tiempo regresar del bosque, que habían pasado años a pesar de que solo le había parecido un minuto, su cara no había ganado una sola arruga, pero su familia había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

 _"Ten_ _ed_ _cuidado con l_ _as hadas_ _porque son_ _crueles,_ _no tienen_ _remordimientos y tienen un poder que no podemos esperar comprender". Se volvió hacia Stiles. "No importa lo inteligente que pienses que eres, son más inteligentes. No importa qué tan fuerte crees que seas, te harán_ _doblegarte_ _. No vay_ _áis_ _a esos bosques, no importa qué, chicos. Nada bueno saldrá de eso."_

También recordó vagamente que su madre hablaba en tono más cariñoso de las hadas, diciendo que algunas personas que iban al bosque eran demasiado arrogantes, exigían demasiado y se merecían lo que obtenían. Que mientras fueras educado y desinteresado, las hadas también lo serían. Pero era joven, su memoria estaba confusa en el mejor de los casos y su madre había empezado a tener menos sentido a medida que la enfermedad se extendía aún más, por lo que trató de no pensar demasiado en eso.

El pueblo tenía una tradición cada año para apaciguar a las hadas y pasarían todo el día antes de Samhain preparándose para ello. Aquellos que no habían sido elegidos para ayudar a reunir y organizar las ofrendas de la gente para la noche se dedicarían a decorar el pueblo, colocando ramos de hojas de helecho y heliotropo alrededor de las ofrendas previstas como una guía y primulas por encima de las puertas y ventanas de cada hogar para mantenerlas alejadas. No sería la primera vez que las hadas decidieran aceptar a una familia como pago cuando encontraran que faltaba la ofrenda.

Los niños se hacen máscaras en la escuela y se les dice repetidamente a lo largo del día que nunca se las quiten hasta que salga el sol al día siguiente, no sea que las hadas les roben la cara y los reemplacen en la noche. Más y más de la historia del pueblo se revelaría a medida que los niños crecieran, aunque la historia de una niña que se quitó la máscara para dormir, solo para que sus padres la despierten y la encuentren con una sonrisa anormalmente amplia y ojos que brillaban a la luz de la luna, se contaba desde muy temprana edad.

Solo le bastó echar un vistazo a la cara pálida y dolorida de su hermano para alejar los 21 años de advertencias y charlas y decidir ir directamente al corazón del bosque para pedirle ayuda a las hadas.

Stiles todavía tenía una máscara de Samhain que había hecho unos inviernos atrás, pero decidió hacer una nueva específicamente para su viaje al bosque. La máscara tenía que representar una parte de ti, mientras que también te ocultaba de las criaturas en las sombras, así que había elegido la cara de un zorro para representar su astuta personalidad, pero esta vez dibujó runas protectoras en la parte posterior del cuero y empujó su magia en cada puntada y trazo de pincel mientras hacía la máscara. Escondió la pieza terminada debajo de su almohada hasta la noche en que supo que la necesitaría. No necesitaba que su padre le preguntara por qué se había esforzado para hacer una nueva.

Cuando llegó el momento, ató la máscara alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza de forma segura antes de salir de su casa, sabiendo que siempre había ojos observando desde el bosque durante la noche.

Había metido algunas cosas queridas para él, así como algunas cosas que sabía que las hadas atesoraban, en una mochila en su espalda. No era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que sería capaz de negociar solo con ellas, pero esperaba que pudieran interesarle a las hadas y reducir el precio que tendría que pagar por la salud de su pueblo durante los largos meses de invierno.

Así que, allí estaba, siguiendo la canción que le hablaba a su Chispa a través del bosque para encontrar a una de las criaturas que vivían en lo profundo, esperando hacer un trato para mantener a su familia y su pueblo a salvo este invierno.

............................................................................................................................

Stiles había estado caminando durante lo que parecieron horas cuando finalmente se detuvo al borde de un claro. El tirón en su pecho tiró con más fuerza, casi desesperado en su necesidad de que entrara en el claro, pero pudo ver los grupos de Ivory Funnel que revelaban el anillo de las hadas por lo que era. Tuvo cuidado con sus próximos pasos mientras se abría camino hacia el campo abierto y se aseguraba de permanecer al menos cinco pasos atrás de los hongos.

"¿Qué ha traído a un pequeño zorro tan inteligente a mi casa?"

Stiles tuvo que esforzarse para no volverse ante el sonido de la voz, sabía que lo que le estaba hablando no estaba realmente detrás de él y no quería arriesgarse a darle la espalda al anillo de las hadas.

Después de un breve y tenso silencio, con solo el sonido de su corazón acelerado como el de un conejo en sus oídos, la paciencia de Stiles dio sus frutos cuando una figura alta y ancha salió de las sombras del otro lado del claro. Stiles se congeló de miedo cuando el poderoso hada se acercó, su forma cambió ligeramente mientras pasaba sobre los hongos. Observó con horror cómo la sombra del hada se hacía más grande dentro del Anillo, la forma se transformaba en algo grotesco, sus manos ganaban garras y su cabeza se alargaba y agudizaba, pero la forma física del hada apenas oscilaba por la forma humana que había tomado.

Notó que la máscara que llevaba tenía un parecido sorprendente con la suya, solo que el hada parecía compararse a sí mismo con un lobo y Stiles estaba de acuerdo.

"No me gusta tener que preguntar dos veces, chico".

"Mis disculpas, pero sentí que sería más respetuoso hablar cara a cara", Stiles había pasado días estudiando cómo hablarle a un hada con respeto, cómo evitar los engaños que decían en sus palabras, qué frases evitar y qué acciones podrían considerarse ofensivas. Stiles era considerado un poco agobiante por los del pueblo, por lo que sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con un hada poderoso y malévolo. Las historias contaban que se enfadaban y se frustraban rápidamente, por lo que se mostró cauteloso con su redacción.

"Estoy aquí para pedirte la oportunidad de hacer un trato". Se quitó lentamente la mochila del hombro, pero no alcanzó el interior cuando notó los ojos entornados de la criatura detrás de la máscara. "He traído regalos".

"¿Es así?", Preguntó el hada burlonamente.

Stiles se arrodilló en el suelo y procedió a sacar una barra de pan recién hecha esa mañana, los libros antiguos de su madre, su primera máscara de Samhain y el primer anillo de matrimonio de su padre. El interés del hada despertó cuando vio que el chico dudaba al colocar los libros y el anillo delante de él, cuando huele en el aire el dolor que sentía, junto con el fuerte sabor de la desesperación, aunque era sutil.

"Acepto tus ofrendas y te daré audiencia para hacer tu oferta. Ahora, ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?"

"Puedes llamarme 'Stiles' ", respondió el chico, levantándose de nuevo. La regla número uno que encontró repetida en cada historia y en cada libro era que nunca debes dar tu nombre real a un hada o podrías estar regalando tu alma.

Parecía que el hada estaba decepcionado, guiándome por la sonrisa de mala gana que llevaba.

"Puedes llamarme 'Peter'. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres negociar? ¿Riqueza? ¿Poder? ¿Amor? "Le ofreció Peter. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, su sombra giró sobre las ofrendas y cuando retrocedió, Stiles vio que habían desaparecido.

"Me gustaría que curaras a la gente de mi pueblo y los mantuvieras sanos durante este invierno", dijo Stiles, su voz temblando ligeramente.

"¿Y qué vas a ofrecer a cambio? Por una demanda tan alta me gustaría ... tu chispa como pago ".

"No hay trato, ese es un precio demasiado alto. Mi Chispa podría ayudar a mi pueblo durante varios inviernos y durante los duros veranos, solo pido ayuda esta vez".

"Tu Chispa podría ayudar si tu pueblo te lo permitiera, querrás decir. No pienses que soy ciego o estúpido, chico. Veo todo lo que pasa a través de los cuervos y no aprecio tus mentiras o trucos." Los ojos de Peter parecían brillar cuando su ira creció.

"No quería ofender", Stiles apresuró a apaciguar al hada. "Pero no estaba mintiendo. Es como dijiste, mi Chispa podría ayudar. Nunca dije que lo ha hecho o que lo hará."

"Hm. Zorro inteligente. Si no quieres separarte de tu Chispa, ¿qué puedes ofrecerme?" Peter se acercó un poco más al chico enmascarado, levantando su mano solo para que se quemara cuando entró en contacto con una barrera invisible. Siseó cuando la retiró y ladeó la cabeza, examinando la máscara de zorro más de cerca. "¿Wolfsbane y hierro? Y runas protectoras. Eres un pequeño zorro inteligente, ¿verdad? "

Sonrió, mostrando sus extraños y largos dientes afilados y colocó su mano sobre el cuello de Stiles. Esta vez con más cuidado de evitar tocar la barrera protectora que creaba la máscara.

"Sé lo que quiero como pago", dijo Peter con decisión, mirando los ojos brillantes del chico a través de los agujeros de la máscara. Dio un paso lejos del chico y levantó su quemada mano izquierda. Stiles vio que la piel comenzaba a volver a tejerse lentamente, las nuevas capas de carne se veían suaves y rosadas. "Quiero tu mano".

"¿Qué? ¿M-mi mano? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Importa? Te costará un pago si realmente quieres una respuesta." Sonrió cuando Stiles se detuvo antes de negar con la cabeza. "Entonces esa es mi oferta. Tu mano por la salud de tu pueblo, tómala o déjala ".

"¿Qué mano?"

Peter sonrió amplia y triunfantemente, sabiendo que el chico prácticamente había aceptado ya.

"La izquierda", decidió de inmediato. "Piénsalo como un ojo por ojo, si quieres. Recompensa por quemar la mía ".

Stiles tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar argumentar que no había quemado a propósito al hada, solo tenía la intención de protegerse y si Peter supiera mantener sus manos para sí mismo, no tendría una mano quemada en primer lugar.

Pensó que no le haría gracia al hada y no quería poner en peligro el trato tan lejos en el juego. Habían logrado llegar a un trato. Curar a su pueblo y, lo que es más importante, a Scott y solo perder su mano izquierda, los libros de su madre y el anillo de su padre a cambio, no parecía un precio tan alto después de escuchar historias de hombres que iban a casa con las cuencas de los ojos vacías después de prometer su vista y de las mujeres que no pudieron llegar a término después de prometer a sus "primogénitos".

"¿Preferirías que tomara tu mano derecha, en lugar de eso?", Preguntó Peter después de que el silencio de Stiles duró un tiempo demasiado largo.

"No, la izquierda está bien", Stiles se apresuró a decir. El hada probablemente pensaba que era como una amabilidad dejarle su mano dominante y no tenía dudas de que el hada sabía cuál prefería, Peter lo había observado lo suficientemente de cerca cuando había sacado sus regalos de su bolsa.

Probablemente pueda aprender a usar mi Chispa con una sola mano, pensó Stiles para sí mismo.

"Puedes tener mi mano izquierda", Stiles estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes. "Y a cambio, sanarás completamente mi pueblo y los mantendrás saludables y libres de enfermedades este invierno".

"Vas a tener que quitarte esa máscara si quieres sellar el trato, pequeño zorro". Peter sonrió, agitando su mano ahora completamente curada. "No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces".

Cuando vio que Stiles no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse la máscara, Peter resopló y buscó la suya.

"¿Qué tal si quito la mía primero, hm?"

Stiles no esperaba que el hada fuera tan guapo, aunque sabía que no debería haber estado tan sorprendido. Había leído que algunas hadas no esperaban a que las personas desesperadas o codiciosas acudieran a ellos, a veces atraían a los solitarios o lujuriosos con su apariencia etérea y sus voces pecaminosas. Stiles no podía decir en qué grupo caía en ese momento.

"Tu turno, pequeño."

Stiles se sobresaltó un poco, pero afortunadamente el hada pareció divertirse con su boca entreabierta y su mirada fija.

"No hay vuelta atrás ahora", se susurró a sí mismo. Se desató la máscara y la dejó caer en su mano, levantando lentamente su cara de las sombras y revelándose ante el hada. Dios, esperaba que su mano valiera más para el hada que su cara, no quería terminar como la niña de las historias.

"Mi pequeño zorro tiene una cara por fin". Peter caminó hacia delante, deteniéndose cuando Stiles dio un paso atrás. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás satisfecho con nuestro trato?"

"Estoy satisfecho con nuestro trato, Peter." Stiles ofreció su mano para estrecharla, pero Peter chasqueó su lengua cuando vio que era la derecha.

"Creo que pedí la izquierda, Stiles".

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron, no creía que el hada la tomara de inmediato, pero tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Peter querría esperar por lo que era suyo? El dolor y la incomodidad de Stiles no significarían nada para él.

Su mano izquierda tembló notablemente cuando la levantó hacia el sonriente hada. Su sonrisa parecía tener demasiados dientes y sus ojos brillaban cuando agarró la mano de Stiles firmemente con la suya. Dios, realmente esperaba que no lo mordiera. No pensaba que podría dormir después de eso, incluso con las runas talladas en el marco de su cama.

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza, no necesitaba ver como su propia mano era "tomada".

"Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, dulce zorro".


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles se despertó en su cama a la mañana siguiente con los sonidos de su familia charlando con entusiasmo.

Salió corriendo de la cama y corrió a la habitación principal de su pequeña cabaña.

"No lo sé, mamá, acabo de levantarme esta mañana y podía respirar de nuevo. Es como si tuviera pulmones nuevos o algo así ", dijo Scott mientras su madre escuchaba su ritmo cardíaco y observaba a su hijo respirar de manera profunda y clara, sin signos de sibilancias o infección.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es esto posible? ", Preguntó John, rondando detrás de su segunda esposa, mirando a Scott con algo parecido al temor en sus grandes ojos.

"Todos los habitantes del pueblo parecen haberse curado milagrosamente durante la noche. Los pacientes que estaban a las puertas de la muerte antes de acostarme anoche, estaban más sanos de lo que los había visto cuando los revisé esta mañana. Es un milagro. El que iba a ser nuestro invierno más duro en años, será mucho más fácil de manejar si la salud de todos sigue así ", dijo Melissa, dirigiéndose a John.

"Un milagro no explica cómo todos los habitantes de nuestro pueblo se encuentran repentinamente en su mejor momento de salud", suspiró John, frunciendo el ceño.

"Hola chicos, ¿de qué estamos hablando? ¿Por qué Scotty está fuera de la cama? "Stiles trató de preguntar inocentemente, sin embargo, guiándose por la mirada atenta que su padre le envió, no estaba 100% seguro de haberlo logrado.

"¡Es increíble, Mietek! Todos en el pueblo se han curado y puedo respirar normalmente otra vez, así que ya no tendré que quedarme atrapado en mi habitación las 24 horas, todos los días de la semana", explicó Scott con entusiasmo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Estás bien, te sientes saludable? "Stiles preguntó un poco preocupado, sus hombros cayendo con alivio ante el asentimiento de Scott. Continuó bromeando "Tal vez puedas ayudarme con algunas de las tareas ahora que te sientes mejor".

"Aún no estoy seguro de sentirme bien, hermano", Scott fingió sentirse mareado, apoyándose en una silla cercana y sacudiendo la cabeza. Stiles se rió de las travesuras de su hermano y le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras iba a la cocina.

"¿Qué vamos a desayunar para celebrar el mejor estado de salud del pueblo?", Preguntó, dirigiéndose a los armarios que guardaban las tazas para poder prepararles a todos un té caliente. "¿Huevos, tostadas y tocino? Incluso te dejaré tener tres tiras esta vez, papá ".

Cerró el armario cuando se encontró con el silencio.

"¿Qué?" Frunció el ceño.

"Mieczyslaw ... ¿Dónde conseguiste ese anillo?", Preguntó su padre con voz áspera.

"¿Anillo? ¿Qué anillo?" Stiles miró hacia abajo a su mano izquierda, mano que todavía estaba unida, pero mostraba una versión alterada del anillo de boda de su padre en el dedo. Retrocedió un paso, el recuerdo de la noche anterior regresando. Dios, había sido tan estúpido, se había olvidado completamente de todo lo que había prometido darle al hada cuando escuchó la voz ruidosa y sana de Scott desde su habitación. Y ahora, mirando hacia abajo, vio que había cometido un error cuando hizo un trato con Peter la noche anterior. Había asumido que el hada quería su mano, _literalmente_ , mientras que parece que el hada quería su mano en matrimonio.

"Tienes que estar malditamente bromeando", murmuró Stiles. No era de extrañar que Peter hubiera sido tan rápido en pedir su mano izquierda.

" _Mieczyslaw_ ". La voz de John era severa y asustada. Reconoció su anillo en el dedo de su hijo, pero también reconoció los símbolos grabados en él. Cuando vio el reconocimiento en la cara de Stiles cuando aparentemente miró fijamente el anillo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Su hijo había hecho un trato con las hadas en el bosque, tenía algo que ver con la repentina salud del pueblo y ahora estaba atado, _por sangre y alma_ , si estaba leyendo los símbolos correctamente, a las hadas.

"Mietek, explícate. Por favor" dijo, con voz ronca, apoyándose en la mano que Melissa había apoyado en su hombro.

"Solo ... quería ayudar y yo ... mi Chispa no estaba haciendo lo suficiente, así que hice ... hice un trato con un hada. Mi mano por la salud del pueblo ", explicó Stiles distraídamente, el sollozo angustiado de Melissa cayendo en oídos sordos. Sus ojos en blanco mientras trataba de recordar cómo salió del bosque, cómo llegó a casa y a la cama, después de que Peter tomó la mano de Stiles, pero la mente del chico se quedó en blanco.

"También tuve que darle algunas otras cosas, los libros de mamá, tu viejo anillo", susurró, mirando su mano con miedo. "No me di cuenta, pensé que lo decía literalmente. _'_ _Quiero tu mano_ _'_ ".

"¿Ibas a perder tu mano?" Scott preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos llorosos. "Nunca te hubiera pedido que hicieras algo así por mí, Mietek".

"Lo sé, Scotty. Pero estabas muriendo y nada de lo que estábamos haciendo funcionaba. Demonios, la mitad de nuestro pueblo estaba a las puertas de la muerte, tú misma lo dijiste Melissa y pensé que perder la mano valía la pena para salvar a todos." Stiles se encogió de hombros abatido.

"Ven aquí, hijo". John abrió los brazos y rodeó a su hijo con ellos, deseando poder mantenerlo a salvo.

"Lo siento mucho, papá. Lo siento mucho. Solo quería ayudar ", Stiles sollozó en el hombro de su padre.

"Lo sé, Mietek, lo sé. Eres un chico tan desinteresado, dispuesto a sacrificarte así. Este pueblo no te merece, "susurró contra el pelo de Stiles. "Eres tan valiente, pero tan, tan estúpido".

Stiles rió suavemente junto con su padre y también atrajo a Melissa y Scott al abrazo y se consolaron como una familia mientras tenía la oportunidad.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando finalmente todos se soltaron, silenciosamente hicieron el desayuno juntos. La salud recién descubierta de Scott se vio un poco amargada por la noticia del trato de Stiles con Peter. Stiles miró el anillo y estudió los símbolos que parecieron aparecer de la nada cuando lo levantó para que brillara al sol. No eran grabados como su padre había pensado al principio, el anillo era suave al tacto y los símbolos parecían desaparecer cuando lo ocultaba de la luz. Su padre le había dicho lo que significaba con una mirada sombría y se había formado un gran pozo de miedo en el estómago de Stiles.

_Por sangre y alma._

Realmente la había jodido esta vez. Alcanzó el anillo para tratar de quitárselo, pero justo cuando sus dedos encontraron su agarre contra el suave oro, un par de brazos fuertes lo envolvieron y una mano lo detuvo.

"No haría eso si fuera tú, dulce zorro". Peter le susurró al oído.

Stiles saltó en los confines de los brazos del hada y escuchó a Melissa jadear y dejar caer los platos donde estaba junto a la mesa, justo fuera de la cocina.

Stiles se giró lentamente para enfrentar a su familia con Peter aún envuelto alrededor de su espalda y vio a su padre mirándoles de manera asesina desde el otro lado de la cocina. Scott estaba detrás de él, igual de enfadado, aunque con un poco menos de seguridad en su postura y se mantuvo de pie junto a su madre de manera protectora.

"Debéis ser la familia de Stiles. Pronto será mío, si recuerdo correctamente los rituales humanos de cortejo. Perdonadme, ha pasado un tiempo desde que caminé entre vosotros ", dijo Peter con desprecio, aunque Stiles sabía que quería ser más burlón. Había enlazado su mano derecha con la de Stiles mientras hablaba, su sonrisa se ensanchó de forma poco natural cuando vio que los ojos de John se estrecharon con puro odio.

"Ahora, ahora, sheriff. Recuerda con quién estás tratando antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas ", siseó Peter sobre el hombro de Stiles, aunque pareció relajarse un poco cuando John puso el cuchillo que había cogido sobre el mostrador. "Bien. Me alegra que podamos calmarnos lo suficiente como para hablar como adultos racionales. Ambos sabemos que el cuchillo no haría nada, pero dolería como una perra, tendría que encontrar una manera de eliminar mi ira. Y como estoy obligado por contrato a no haceros daño a ninguno de vosotros ... "

Tiró de Stiles más cerca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Peter?" Stiles preguntó temblorosamente, tratando de liberarse de su agarre sin enfadar más al volátil hada.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que solo quería pasar tiempo conociendo a mi prometido y a su familia?"

"No."

"Zorro listo". Stiles se sonrojó por el cumplido, especialmente cuando vio las expresiones confusas en las caras de su familia. "Necesito pedirte prestado, _querido corazón_ ".

Oh Dios, Peter se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo, ¿verdad?

"Estoy seguro de que tu familia puede prescindir de ti por un minuto", dijo el hada, antes de que Stiles repentinamente sintiera una agitación en su estómago y su visión se desvaneciera. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de controlar sus extremidades y luego, de repente, estaba en el mismo claro que la noche anterior.

Se soltó de los brazos de Peter justo a tiempo para vomitar en los arbustos junto a ellos.

"Siempre me olvido de que los humanos tienen constituciones delicadas. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás. Encontrarás que se vuelve más fácil después de la ceremonia de unión ", explicó Peter.

"Oh Dios, ¿tengo que hacer eso otra vez?" Stiles preguntó, limpiándose la boca mientras se paraba derecho.

Peter lo miró por un momento antes de dar un paso adelante, poniendo su mano en la frente de Stiles. El humano se estremeció antes de darse cuenta de que las náuseas que le quedaban casi habían desaparecido ante el cálido toque del hombre.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Peter, bajando la mano.

"Oh, sí. Toneladas."

"Bien". Peter asintió. "No creo que hubiera podido lidiar con tus quejas todo el día".

"¡Hey!" Protestó Stiles, incapaz de ver la sonrisa burlona de Peter mientras se daba la vuelta.

" _De nada_ , por cierto".

"Mierda, uh, gracias y-. Espera un momento, no se supone que debas decirle "gracias" a un hada porque está admitiendo que le debes una", dijo Stiles, su preocupación se desvaneció cuando vio que los hombros del hada se sacudían con una risa silenciosa.

_Huh_

A la luz del día y sin la presión de posiblemente morir y condenar a su pueblo, el pequeño claro realmente era bastante bonito y podía ver por qué tantas personas se veían tentadas a caminar al interior del Anillo de las Hadas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Peter se dio la vuelta cuando notó que Stiles no lo estaba siguiendo más cerca del Anillo de las Hadas. Esperaba ver a Stiles vacilando al borde de los hongos y mentalmente preparó un comentario mordaz y condescendiente sobre cómo había prometido que no se heriría si pasaba, no cuando llevaba su anillo. Entonces, fue sorprendido cuando vio que Stiles se había alejado en una dirección completamente diferente con asombro en sus ojos. Hizo que su propia expresión se suavizara. Dejó que el humano mirara alrededor del claro por un minuto más o menos antes de extender su mano hacia Stiles, cruzar hacia el plano de las hadas sería más fácil con la guía y el toque físico de un hada y Peter se sentía generoso.

"Vamos, Stiles. Todavía estará aquí cuando regresemos ".

Stiles se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz del hada y rápidamente se movió para tomar su mano. Peter sonrió por la facilidad con que el humano seguía las órdenes, pero también le gustaba la lucha y el fuego que veía escondidos en sus brillantes ojos ámbar.

Los arrastró sobre la línea del anillo y al reino de las hadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles se preparó para la sensación de mareo otra vez, pero cuando sus pasos no vacilaron contra el suelo al otro lado del anillo, abrió los ojos fuertemente apretados. Una parte de él deseaba no haberlo hecho y agarró la mano de Peter con más fuerza subconscientemente.

Esto no era solo el reino de las hadas.

Reconoció a la bestia escondida en los árboles frente a él de los libros de su madre y se estremeció cuando la mirada del wendigo se demoró un segundo demasiado para su comodidad. Mostró sus dientes y se escabulló profundamente en el bosque cuando Peter tiró de Stiles ligeramente detrás de su espalda. Peter dejó que Stiles trabajara a través de sus pensamientos en silencio detrás de él y mantuvo un ojo atento a cualquier otra criatura que pudiera asustar al chico.

Cuando el miedo de Stiles disminuyó y la novedad de cruzar de dimensión se desvaneció, echó un vistazo más de cerca a donde se encontraban y notó que estaban en el mismo maldito bosque.

"¿Estamos todavía en el bosque de mi pueblo?", Preguntó con incredulidad.

"¿De tu pueblo?" Las cejas de Peter se alzaron cómicamente.

"Lo siento, tu bosque", enmendó Stiles y se sobresaltó cuando Peter apretó su mano en señal de perdón. Había olvidado que sus manos aún estaban unidas, pero no sabía cómo retirar su mano cortésmente y no parecía que el hada lo fuera a soltar en un futuro cercano. "Pero sabes lo que quise decir. Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a algún lugar, como tu reino o algo así. Esto es solo, no sé, una versión más brillante del bosque" .

"Estamos en 'mi reino o algo así' . Vivimos en la misma Tierra, solo en diferentes Planos. El 'brillo' que estás viendo es la magia del bosque. Todo lo que vive aquí deja atrás su propio tipo de magia que alimenta el bosque." Dijo Peter.

"¿Como un rastro de olor? Pero con la magia ", Stiles adivinó.

" Exactamente. Tu Chispa se acostumbrará a la magia en un momento y los senderos se desvanecerán, pero las hadas vienen y van a través de los Anillos, otras criaturas pueden hacer lo mismo siempre que quieran y algunas están atrapadas aquí hasta que son invocadas. Como los demonios ", añadió Peter distraídamente.

"¿Demonios? ¡¿Hay demonios aquí ?! Oh, Dios mío, oh no, voy a morir, soy ... "

"Está bien, Stiles. No te herirán mientras estés conmigo ".

"Mhm. Mhm. Está bien ", asintió Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Peter. "Escucho lo que no dices 'así que no intentes hacer nada tonto' y, solo para que conste, no aprecio la amenaza apenas disimulada".

"Entonces no intentes nada tonto y no tendré que actuar en consecuencia".

Stiles resopló.

"Suenas como mi padre", Se quejó.

"¿De verdad quieres decirle eso a tu futuro marido?", Gruñó Peter, pero su broma juguetona hizo que Stiles se congelara.

Apenas habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Peter lo había alejado de su familia y solo había costado un campo bonito, algunos monstruos aterradores y un poco de bromas para que Stiles olvidara con quién estaba tratando y se comportara con Peter como si fuera un viejo amigo. Su padre probablemente estaba enfermo de preocupación en casa y aquí estaba él, cogido de la mano y bromeando con este monstruo y, _oh Dios_ , su futuro esposo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que eso podría implicar. Peter había mencionado una "ceremonia de unión", pero ¿significaba lo que implicaba la unión? ¿Se esperaría que consumasen el matrimonio? Peter había insinuado que los rituales de las hadas eran diferentes a los de los humanos, por lo que realmente esperaba que eso funcionara a su favor. ¿Aunque cuándo había hecho el hada un trato que funcionara a favor de la otra persona? Le había dado libremente la mano a Peter, pero no tenía idea de la magnitud de lo que realmente estaba ofreciendo. _Cristo_ , no es de extrañar que su padre se hubiera visto tan perturbado al ver el anillo y tan lleno de odio al ver a Peter, probablemente ya había pensado en todo esto.

Si no hubiera vomitado ya después de que Peter los había transportado al campo, estaba bastante seguro de que estaría echando la cena de la noche anterior.

"¿Stiles?" Preguntó Peter preocupado, soltando su mano pegajosa y, en cambio, metiéndolo en sus brazos. Se había quedado repentinamente inmóvil todavía a su lado antes de ponerse pálido de muerte. Si no lo supiera mejor, habría asumido que había sido golpeado por el veneno de un kanima, pero no podía oler a Jackson cerca. "¿Estas bien? ¿Qué está mal?"

"Nada. Estoy bien, solo ... " Se interrumpió, murmurando en silencio hasta que cerró la boca con un ruido audible. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Peter que se sentía físicamente enfermo con su toque sin ganar la ira del hada?

"Os interrumpí a ti y a tu familia antes". El corazón de Stiles tartamudeó antes de golpear con fuerza en sus oídos. "Debes estar hambriento ya que te perdiste el desayuno con ellos. Ven, vamos a encontrarte algo de comida que los humanos puedan comer ".

Peter apoyó la mano en la espalda de Stiles y aunque Stiles era dolorosamente consciente del peso, se sentía mejor que el contacto piel con piel que tenían antes. Rígidamente, dejó que el hada lo guiara a través de los árboles, apretando los puños cada vez que veía una sombra moverse por el rabillo del ojo. Se dio cuenta de que habían estado caminando en dirección opuesta a su pueblo y más adentro del bosque, un lugar que nadie en su pueblo había visto nunca. No podía decir si estaba más asustado o emocionado de ver una parte del bosque que ningún humano había sobrevivido para describir, aunque su curiosidad se impuso cuando escuchó salpicaduras de agua en la distancia.

"¿Vamos a pescar? Porque si es así, tengo malas noticias para ti, amigo. Extremidades largas no hacen un buen nadador", dijo Stiles, haciendo un gesto hacia su cuerpo larguirucho e ignorando la forma en que Peter alzó una ceja, divertido.

"El agua solo subirá hasta tus rodillas en su punto más profundo. Ni siquiera tú podrías ahogarte en él, estoy seguro ".

"No me subestimes", Se quejó autocrítico, pateando un guijarro mientras caminaba.

"Nunca, zorro astuto", dijo Peter en serio, sorprendiendo a Stiles. "Como dije cuando nos conocimos, no cometo el mismo error dos veces".

Stiles mantuvo contacto visual con él todo el tiempo que pudo, pero tuvo que desviarla para mirar por encima del hombro de Peter con bastante rapidez, sintiéndose incómodo ante la intensa mirada del hada.

"Entonces ... ¿cómo capturamos el pez?" Preguntó torpemente, girándose hacia el tranquilo arroyo en el cual se habían detenido.

"Nos metemos en el agua y esperamos".

" _¿Esperamos?_ No soy exactamente la persona más paciente, Peter. Mi padre solía decir que mi energía nerviosa enviaría a los peces a correr o nadar supongo. Pero mi punto es que no puedo quedarme quieto- ".

" _Stiles._ Tampoco se me conoce exactamente por mi paciencia y se está agotando. _Métete en_ _el_ _maldit_ _o_ _agua"_  dijo Peter con los dientes apretados, cortando a Stiles. Señaló hacia el extremo poco profundo del agua clara y esperó a que Stiles se moviera antes de seguirlo.

Stiles se quitó los zapatos y se subió los pantalones antes de meterse en el agua e hizo una mueca de dolor ante la temperatura fría que se hundía en sus dedos de los pies.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Peter no se había molestado en hacer lo mismo, pero cuando miró más de cerca, notó que el agua parecía escurrirse de él como si fuera la espalda de un pato.

"No es justo, tienes poderes para mantenerte caliente y seco", Gruñó.

"¿Has olvidado que tienes una chispa?", Se rió Peter, el sonido se profundizó cuando la cara de Stiles se calentó y se puso roja.

"Sí, pero por alguna razón, 'cómo ser impermeable' no fue lo primero que investigue y no es como si alguien más me estuviera enseñando", se defendió.

Peter asintió, sabiendo que el pueblo de Stiles parecía odiar automáticamente cualquier cosa vagamente mágica.

"Supongo que tendrás que seguir subiéndote los pantalones por ahora", sonrió Peter.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerme impermeable? "Dio unos cuantos pasos arrastrando los pies por el agua para acercarse más al hada.

"Ya estoy atrapando tu desayuno, Stiles. ¿Cuánto más quieres que haga? ¿Vas a pedirme que empiece a llevarte contigo todo el tiempo una vez que estemos casados? Realmente tengo el final malo del trato aquí, ¿no es así? No tenía ni idea de en qué me estaba metiendo", dijo Peter bromeando, sonriéndole casi descaradamente, aunque rápidamente paró cuando vio al humano acercarse de nuevo.

"Sí, bueno, tú has sido quien ha interrupido el desayuno esta mañana. No te pedí que me trajeras nada de comida ", Tuvo que detenerse de decir 'no pedí nada de esto' porque, técnicamente, lo hizo.

Peter solo suspiró, una mezcla de frustración y decepción.

Esperaron a que el agua se calmara en silencio. Stiles se estaba angustiando rápidamente, ya que no había visto ni un solo pez desde que se metió en la corriente, cuando sintió que algo rozaba su pantorrilla.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué diablos es eso?" Susurró cuando miró hacia abajo para ver a una pequeña persona con el cuerpo de un pez.

"Es una Kuliltu, Stiles," contestó Peter.

"¿Una qué?"

"Sirenas".

"Por favor, dime que esto no era lo que tenías en mente para que comiera. No puedo comer algo que se parezca a una persona, no importa cuán pequeño o parecido a un pez sea" , dijo Stiles, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando más acudían a él, entrelazándose entre sus tobillos como gatos cariñosos.

"No, no vas a comerte una ..."

_"Oh, gracias a Dios."_

"-pero ellas nos ayudarán a atrapar algo que puedas comer", terminó Peter.

"Sirenas. _Malditas sirenas_ , Peter" dijo Stiles con asombro, el hada solo sonrió y descubrió que el asombro de Stiles era uno de sus rasgos favoritos. "Sabía que eran reales, se mencionaban en uno de los libros, pero nunca supe que fueran tan pequeñas o coloridas. No puedo creer que haya sirenas en el bosque de Beacon Hills ".

"Aquí vamos." Peter se agachó lentamente en el agua, sus manos cambiaron para hacer crecer garras afiladas. Stiles observó cómo las sirenas dirigían un pequeño grupo de peces hacia Peter antes de alejarse justo cuando el hada lanzaba su mano afilada al agua más rápido de lo que podía procesar.

"Y así es como pescamos, Stiles", dijo el hada, sosteniendo un pequeño pez en su mano ligeramente sangrienta.

"No creo que ese método funcione para mí".

Peter se echó a reír cuando arrojó el pez a una roca plana cercana y miró hacia el agua, esperando que las sirenas repitieran el proceso.

"Oh no. No, no creo que lo haga, gracias, "Stiles trató de decir cuando notó que las sirenas habían acorralado un pequeño pez cerca de él. Una de las sirenas estaba empujando impacientemente su tobillo antes de señalar al pez, haciendo movimientos de clavar algo.

"No se detendrán. No entienden inglés. "Escuchó a Peter decir antes de un fuerte chapoteo.

"Mierda. Vale, puedo hacer esto. Puedo atrapar un pez con mis propias manos. Fácil, lo hago todo el tiempo ", Divagó por lo bajo, eligiendo ignorar la risa que escuchó desde donde sabía que Peter estaba de pie.

Se agachó y flexionó las manos antes de asentir con la cabeza a las pequeñas sirenas y tirar las manos al pez.

"¡Gah! ¡Oh dios, oh, es tan baboso! ¿Qué hago con esto? ¡No esperaba este resultado, Peter, ayuda! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!" Se agitó alrededor con el pez atrapado entre sus palmas. Rápidamente se lo llevó a su pecho cuando casi se soltó de su agarre y se volvió hacia el hada en busca de ayuda solo para encontrarlo inclinado sin aliento de tanto reírse. "¡Peter! ¡Ahora no es momento de reírse!"

Pero cuando no dejó de reírse ante la difícil situación de Stiles, el humano hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar. Tiró el pez a la cara de Peter.

El arroyo se quedó en silencio ante la húmeda bofetada del pez contra su frente. Stiles sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de latir fuera de su pecho y caer en sus palmas como el pez cuando sus ojos se abrieron de miedo. El hada estaba inmóvil, con una expresión de conmoción en su cara.

"Stiles ..." Peter dijo finalmente, limpiando el agua de su cara. Aparentemente, no se había molestado en impermeabilizar todo su cuerpo o la batalla de fuerza de Stiles contra el pez lo había distraído lo suficiente como para que se desvaneciera.

"¿Sí, Peter?" Respondió con cuidado, preparándose para correr si el hada parecía estar a punto de atacar.

"¿Acabas de lanzarme un pez?" Preguntó con calma, aunque podía decir por sus tensos hombros que el hada estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Solo necesitaba estar un paso por delante.

"Uhm, bueno, supongo que eso depende", se detuvo, sus ojos escudriñando el bosque a su alrededor, tratando de trazar la mejor ruta para escapar.

" _¿Oh?_ ¿De qué, si puedo preguntar?" , Preguntó Peter, acercándose.

"¿D-de qué?", Repitió, retrocediendo un paso por cada uno que Peter dio, aunque solo lo puso en aguas más profundas. Literal y figurativamente. Cuanto más retrocedía, más cerca estaba de la parte más profunda del arroyo. Y cuanto mayor era el agua, mayor dificultad encontraba para moverse rápidamente.

"Eso es lo que dije." Peter ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su sonrisa en ese momento, sus afilados dientes asomándose contra sus labios.

Stiles estaba a punto de mentir cuando Peter de repente pasó su mano por el agua, salpicándole con una gran ola de agua fría.

 _"Mierda"_ , Se estremeció y levantó los brazos para protegerse. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que Peter estaba directamente frente a él, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra él antes de que el hada lo levantara por la cintura y lo enganchara sobre su hombro. "¡Suelta-ahh!"

Stiles interrumpió sus súplicas cuando Peter se inclinó hacia atrás después de adentrarse más en el arroyo, sumergiéndolos a ambos debajo del agua. Cuando ambos resurgieron, el brazo del hada aún envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, Stiles se sorprendió al escuchar a Peter riendo con el mismo retumbar que antes.

"No puedo creer que me tiraras un jodido pez", dijo entre risitas, limpiándose los ojos con su mano libre como si estuviera limpiándose las lágrimas.

Stiles solo podía flotar con incredulidad. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón y al hada le pareció gracioso?

 _A ver si le gusta esto_ , pensó antes de salpicar impulsivamente a Peter directamente en su cara y nadar un poco hacia atrás cuando Peter instintivamente soltó su cintura para limpiarse su propia cara.

Peter escupió el agua que había entrado en su boca y entrecerró los ojos hacia Stiles.

Joder.

"Entonces es así, ¿eh?", Preguntó Peter antes de salpicar a Stiles. El humano trató de alejarse, pero la ola de agua se levantó de forma poco natural para formar una esfera que flotó sobre su cabeza antes de estallar sobre él.

"¡Gah, Peter!"

"Todo es justo en el amor y la guerra, pequeño zorro". Peter se encogió de hombros sin arrepentimiento. Vio cómo Stiles se metía bajo el agua, frunciendo el ceño confundido cuando el chico comenzó a reorganizar las piedras en el fondo del arroyo. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando, de repente, el agua se volvió turbia y lo perdió de vista. Peter sonrió. _Zorro_ _astuto_ _._

Nadó con cuidado hacia la izquierda de donde vio a Stiles por última vez, pensando que podría atraparlo en su ataque furtivo. Podía sentir que el humano estaba cerca y estaba a punto de sumergirse para atraparlo, cuando un cuerpo repentinamente se adhirió a su espalda y lo desequilibró, haciendo que cayeran hacia el agua.

Ambos tenían sonrisas a juego en su cara cuando resurgieron y Stiles sostenía una pequeña roca en su mano.

"Sé que jugué un poco sucio, Stiles, pero no pensé que quisieras tirarme una piedra por eso", bromeó Peter, pero aún así se relajó una fracción cuando Stiles se rió.

"No, todavía no", bromeó y tiró la piedra fuera del arroyo. "No creía que las sirenas apreciarían el agua turbia para siempre, así que tuve que romper las líneas de runas".

Se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el arroyo y encontraron sirenas bailando alrededor del último pescado que habían traído para Stiles y Peter.

"Creo que debería conseguirlo. Parece que todavía no lo controlas "Peter le guiñó un ojo y agarró el pez del agua. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y dejó caer un puñado de dientes puntiagudos en el agua. Stiles observó con alarma cuando las sirenas se lanzaron hacia adelante y comenzaron a comérselos.

"Que mierda ..."

"¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que nos iban a ayudar gratis? Resulta que tienen un diente dulce por, bueno, los dientes ", explicó Peter mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la orilla y tomaba el primer pescado que había capturado antes. Cuando notó que Stiles todavía estaba parado en el agua mirando a las sirenas, suspiró. "No te preocupes, rara vez comen dientes humanos, prefieren los de pequeños mamíferos".

"Realmente tranquilizador, Peter, gracias".

Peter solo soltó una carcajada cuando Stiles cautelosamente se dirigió a tierra.

"Joder, no me di cuenta mientras estábamos en el agua, pero me estoy congelando. Todo esto es tu culpa ", Stiles lo señaló, curvando su otro brazo alrededor de su pecho húmedo.

"¿Mi culpa?"

"Tú eres el que me sumergió bajo el agua". Se encogió de hombros.

"Porque _me_ tiraste un pez", replicó Peter.

"Porque no _me_ ibas a ayudar." Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que compensarte", sonrió el hada, acercándose más a Stiles.

"Secarme la ropa estaría bien. No quiero apartarte de tu camino", Se mueve nerviosamente mientras el hada se detenía en su espacio, con una sola ceja levantada.

Pasó la mano por el brazo de Stiles, dejando que sus dedos se detuvieran en su muñeca y le hicieran cosquillas en la palma. Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no avergonzarse para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente seco hasta que Peter dio un paso atrás.

"Ahí tienes." Peter levantó su otra mano, blandiendo el pescado. "¿Supongo que vas a ser quisquilloso y querrás que lo cocine?"

" _¡¿_ _Quisquilloso_ _?!_ " Stiles espetó. "Está crudo, Peter, no puedo comerlo si no está cocinado. Me enfermaré ".

"Oh, pobre bebé humano. No podemos dejar que pase, ¿verdad, pequeño zorro? "El hada agitó sus pestañas en falsa simpatía.

" _Cállate_ , condescendiente idiota ..." Murmuró Stiles por lo bajo, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa con su tono gruñón.

...........................................................................................................

Stiles se sintió un poco mejor después de haber comido y era más fácil ignorar la sensación de culpa en la parte inferior de su estómago ahora que no estaba gruñendo y vacío.

Después de que hubo terminado su pescado, Peter tomó su mano y comenzó a llevarlo de regreso a los árboles. Stiles miró vacilante el agua en el estanque de las sirenas por encima de su hombro, no queriendo estar en su lado malo - le gustaban sus dientes intactos y en su boca, muchas gracias.

Después de caminar durante horas, Peter finalmente se volvió hacia Stiles y le indicó que se callara. La parte del bosque en que se encontraban parecía ... húmeda en comparación con el resto de lo que había visto hasta ahora. No podía poner su dedo en ello, pero se sentía como si hubiera llovido a pesar de que sabía que no lo había hecho. Observó a Peter mientras se movía en silencio a través del arbusto en que estaban agachados detrás. Esperó un momento antes de oír a Peter decir su nombre suavemente.

"Stiles, ven aquí", dijo Peter.

Stiles se asomó por encima de las hojas para ver a Peter sentado junto a una pila de humo. No, cuando miró más de cerca, pudo ver la forma de un hocico y patas.

"Solo camina hacia mí lentamente, ella no te hará daño", dijo Peter, acariciando su mano sobre lo que Stiles asumió que era la espalda de la criatura. El humo se arremolinó alrededor de la mano de Peter con mente propia, sin inmutarse por la ligera brisa que Stiles podía sentir contra su cara.

Tan pronto como se sentó junto a Peter, la masa de humo se sobresaltó, se asustó al pensar que había hecho algo mal, pero la mano de Peter rodeando su muñeca con suavidad lo tranquilizó. Confiaba en el juicio de Peter cuando se trataba de las criaturas, incluso si no le confiaba nada más.

Esperaron con gran expectación mientras el humo se separaba de la gran masa y se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas columnas de humo eran versiones infantiles de lo que fuera que estuvieran mirando.

Se acercaron a Stiles, olfateando sus zapatos y haciéndole cosquillas en las rodillas con sus hocicos.

“¿Quieres saber qué son?”, Preguntó Peter, aún acariciando con calma a la madre. Podía sentir sus ojos en él, pero sabía que solo estaba cuidando a sus cachorros y no quería hacerle daño.

"Sí", susurró, paralizado por el pequeño bulto que había hecho su camino a su regazo, era sorprendentemente pesado teniendo en cuenta de lo que parecía estar hecho.

Estaba acariciando al segundo y tratando de persuadir al tercero de que no masticara el cordón de su zapato cuando Peter le frotó la parte posterior de la muñeca y dijo "Perros del infierno".

Stiles se congeló.

"No te asustes, Stiles. Reaccionan ante el pánico y el miedo de una manera con la que no queremos tener que lidiar", advirtió Peter, observando a Stiles y la madre Perro del infierno, tratando de evaluarles.

Pero solo pudo observar en estado de shock cuando Stiles rascó la barriga de uno de los perros y dejó que otro mordisqueara sus dedos.

"¿Por qué enloquecería? Me encantan los perros ", dijo Stiles con sinceridad.

Peter se quedó sin habla.

"Continúas sorprendiéndome a cada paso, pequeño". Apretó la muñeca de Stiles por un momento, antes de dejarla caer sobre su regazo, ganando la atención de uno de los cachorros. Se abrió paso hasta el regazo de Peter y bajo su mano, exigiendo atención y calidez.

Peter olió la sorpresa de Stiles antes de escuchar la risa encantada.

“Peter, mira Peter. Están brillando ", dijo Stiles con alegría. Cuando Peter miró, vio el humo rodeando un pequeño fuego en medio de la masa. Podía escuchar a los "perros" retumbando y ronroneando mientras Stiles seguía acariciándolos y nuevos encontraban consuelo en su Chispa, incluso si Stiles no sabía que lo estaban haciendo.

De repente sintió una ráfaga de calor extenderse en su pecho mientras miraba al humano que estaba a su lado, Stiles se estaba tomando lo sobrenatural como un pato el agua, tal vez podría pensar en este lugar como un segundo hogar con Peter.

Fue sacado de sus reflexiones cuando escuchó a la madre de los perros del infierno chillar, dejando escapar una serie de chasquidos y chirridos.

"Vale, lo admito, eso no es tan lindo. Si hubiera hecho eso al principio, me habría asustado ", admitió Stiles, dejando que los pequeños perros del infierno retrocedieran hacia su madre. Se deslizaron por debajo de las raíces del árbol donde estaban sentados y abajo en su guarida oculta.

"A Scott le hubiera encantado verlos, siempre ha estado interesado en todo tipo de animales", dijo Stiles y su sonrisa se tornó triste cuando procesó lo que dijo. "¿Oye, Peter?"

"Mhmm." Peter se giró para mirar a Stiles.

"No es que no me haya divertido hoy, pero ¿podría ir a casa con mi familia ahora? Van a estar preocupados ", Trató de preguntar a la ligera, no queriendo enfadar al hada después de haber tenido un buen día.

"Por supuesto, Stiles. El Anillo esta por allí ", Peter se puso de pie y asintió a su derecha. Extendió la mano para ayudar a Stiles a levantarse sin apretar la suya, facilitando que Stiles la soltara, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

Se dirigieron hacia el claro, pasando por árboles llenos de pájaros que Peter le señaló, Stiles reconoció algunos de los libros antiguos de su madre. Ella había escrito algunas notas a mano y había dibujado bocetos de las criaturas a las que hacía referencia en los márgenes.

"¿Por qué se sentía como si en esa parte del bosque hubiera estado lloviendo?" Soltó.

"El pájaro de la lluvia", dijo Peter simplemente.

"¿En serio? ¿Solo un pájaro que trae lluvia? Supongo que esperaba algo como un ciervo que controla el clima o que el bosque estuviera encantado para cambiar según las necesidades de las criaturas ".

“La tierra puede cambiar y adaptarse a lo que sea que esté viviendo en ella debido a la magia que está siendo alimentada en ella, pero lleva mucho tiempo. Las criaturas pueden ayudar a veces, por ejemplo, algunos de los árboles están vivos y se mueven si sienten que son necesarios en otro lugar. Pero me temo que no hay ciervos que manipulen el clima, aunque hay Jackalopes ".

"Estas de coña. ¿Pequeños conejos con astas?”

“Mhmm, pequeñas bestias malévolas también. De ninguna manera tan naturales como los Perros del infierno ”, Peter hizo una mueca. "Y el pájaro de la lluvia no es solo un ave que 'trae lluvia'. Se ve como un símbolo de traer vida al mundo, ayuda a mantener el equilibrio entre el bosque y todas las criaturas ".

"¿Los Perros del infierno eran recién nacidos?" Adivinó. Peter asintió, sonriendo. "Y él estaba cuidando a la madre, como un 'portador de vida'. Eso es tan genial."

Peter rió, enamorado del entusiasmo de Stiles.

"Ojalá más humanos pensaran como tú", dijo Peter cuando regresaron al campo con su Anillo de las hadas.

"¡Ja! Eres la primera persona en querer eso ", se rió Stiles.

"Bueno, los humanos nunca han sido el grupo más inteligente", dijo Peter arrogantemente.

"Peter", dijo Stiles advirtiendo.

"Eso no quita que tú seas la excepción", dijo Peter con dulzura, su sonrisa se ensanchó ante el resoplido de Stiles. "Pero tú mismo sabes que los humanos no son los que más aceptan las cosas, aunque sean vagamente diferentes. Si se les diera la oportunidad, la gente de tu pueblo cazaría y mataría a todas las criaturas en este bosque y lo llamaría "autoconservación". La mitad de las especies aquí ni siquiera comen carne, pero debido a los pocos que se encuentran más altos que los humanos en la cadena alimenticia, todos hemos sido condenados. ¿Puedes nombrar a una persona que hubiera reaccionado tan bien como lo hiciste a lo que has visto hoy? "

Stiles se quedó en silencio, sus labios se adelgazaron.

"Eso es lo que creía". Peter asintió solemnemente, antes de continuar con una sonrisa astuta y posesiva. "No te preocupes, zorro astuto, solo te hace más especial".

"¿No estabas a punto de llevarme a casa?" Stiles trató de desviar el tema, haciendo que Peter pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"Sí. Vamos, no puedes dejar a tu familia esperando demasiado tiempo ", dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera al tanto de una broma interna.

Una vez que estuvieron al otro lado, Peter alcanzó a Stiles para llevarle directamente a su casa, pero Stiles se agachó fuera de su alcance, logrando caer en toda su extensión en el proceso.

Peter lo miró con una expresión de divertida incredulidad.

"Oh no, no, no voy a pasar por eso otra vez. Mi estómago aún no está bien de la primera vez que nos transportaste de un lugar a otro. Caminaré, muchas gracias ", dijo, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. "Me tomará como 20 minutos, máximo".

"Está bien, vamos a caminar", estuvo de acuerdo Peter.

"¿Nosotros?"

Peter le dio una mirada inexpresiva.

"Estás en medio de un bosque oscuro Stiles, incluso si no es medianoche. No me voy a arriesgar a que caigas en alguna tela de araña gigante y seas comido", explicó Peter lentamente.

"Pero dijiste que estaba a salvo con el anillo puesto. ¿Por qué no estaría a salvo aquí? "Preguntó Stiles, confundido.

“Las arañas tienden a comer primero, luego hacen preguntas. Entonces, te acompañaré de regreso a tu casa ", dijo Peter, ya en dirección al pueblo.

"¡¿Espera, estabas hablando en serio sobre las arañas gigantes?!" Stiles se estremeció. "¿Qué tan grandes son?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al igual que Stiles predijo, regresaron al pueblo en menos de media hora. Peter se quedó al borde de los árboles y fuera de la vista de los ciudadanos que se amontonaban en los campos cercanos.

"Mañana volveré otra vez", espetó Peter, sorprendiendo a Stiles. Era la primera vez que veía al hada incómodo y no completamente seguro de sí mismo. Claro, lo había tomado por sorpresa varias veces, pero nunca había torcido los pulgares ni evitado los ojos de Stiles.

"Uhm, claro. De acuerdo. Solo… ¿nos vemos después del desayuno?” Peter asintió, sonriéndole. "Y tal vez entres por la puerta en lugar de simplemente aparecer. Y llama, no entres ".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente.

"Sé cómo usar una puerta, Stiles".

"Sí, seguro. Demuéstralo mañana, ”Sonrió. Hizo una pausa antes de decir "Me divertí hoy, Peter".

Esa bola de culpa se acumuló en su estómago de nuevo y tuvo que apartar la mirada del hada para aliviarla un poco.

"Me alegro", respondió Peter en voz baja. "Nos vemos mañana, pequeño zorro".

"Nos vemos mañana, Gran Mal", dijo Stiles mientras caminaba hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a su casa. No quería que su familia esperara más de lo que ya habían hecho. Peter sonrió ante el apodo y vio al chico correr a casa.


End file.
